KANDA'S NEW MOYASHI
by KibbyPhantomhime
Summary: Cielxkanda(get over it) Ciel's grown up in three years sebby's actually an exorcist general bard Finny and May-Rin are exorcists too. Finny and bard know Allen and lenalee. And…KANDA'S GOT A NEW MOYASHI! Allen's happy but Ciel's pissed. AND CIEL HAS THE HEART OF INNOCENCE KandaxCiel AllenxFinny May-RinxLavi TiedollxSebastian BardxLenalee Rated M now people's
1. Chapter 1

So I thought what if the test on finny from Kuroshitsuji/black butler used INNOCENCE! Maybe the strength was caused by it. WHAT IF SEBASTIAN WAS A MAN GENERAL?! Like what if Ciel is his apprentice like Allen is Cross's apprentice? And like May-Rin's gun was innocence and Bard's flame thrower was too?! So the reason they work for Ciel is cause Ciel has the heart of innocence and his parents died protecting him from the Millennium Earl? Then asked sebby to protect Ciel? So yeah my brain went and flew to all a this shtuffs and yeah. TO THE STORY CAUSE I'M RAMBLIN!

"Sebastian can we stop training for today?" Ciel asked.

"I am sorry Ciel but they are sending Tiedoll and others to check your skills," Sebastian apologized, "but you may take a water break."(A/N: sebby is not Ciel's butler he is Ciel's master)

"Thank you Master," Ciel panted and wiped the sweat from his brow. He walked to the kitchen and sighed, bard blew it up; again.

"Sorry master Ciel an akuma showed up outta no where so I attacked," bard apologized to the sixteen year old.

"It's alright can I have a glass of water though?" Ciel asked.

"You alright Master? You don't normally ask you demand," bard chuckled the last word.

"Master says I need to be a little more polite to you three since you've protected me from those Noah creeps…and, I agree," he said quietly.

"Well you gave us a home to STAY in. Most exorcist's move around and have no where to call home besides the order which doesn't FEEL like a home," Bard said handing him the glass of ice water. Ciel actually smiled at him.

"Well then we owe each other a thanks. Don't we Bard?" Ciel chuckled.

Bard chuckled back, "Just get back to training I have to finish cleanin this before General Micheal's sees it."

Ciel groaned, "Yeah yeah." Ciel left the room and got back to training.

()()()The Order()()()

"You want me to help assess this Phantomhime kid why exactly?" Kanda asked annoyed.

"Well you might like him? He acts a lot like you plus general Micheals specifically asked for Allen Walker, Yuu Kanda, General Froy Tiedoll, and bookman apprentice Lavi," Kumui answered.

"I can't wait to see Finny again," Allen chuckled, "Me and lenalee met him on a mission. He's super strong."

Lavi randomly flipped through stoping on a picture of a woman named May-Rin, "This girl is pretty hot without glasses and she's a farsighted sniper."

Lenalee giggled, "We met a man named Bard too, his innocence is a freaking flamethrower!"

Tiedoll spoke up, "Well would you look at this his parents both had parasitic innocence and he was born with…" his eyes widened as wide as they could and he whispered, "the heart… of innocence."

()()()Phantomhime manor()()()

"Hah so the score is now 6 to 4 better than last week Ciel," Sebastian praised.

"It's not worth a praise until the scores 0 you 10 for me," Ciel frowned, "Again."

"Really I thought a little while ago you wanted to stop?" Sebastian teased.

"So what, Master? That's before I had a break I just needed something to help me calm down. I got frustrated so I couldn't strait. In a true battle I know to take deep breaths," the boy stated looking at his reflection in the shine of the sword. 'I have truly grown in the past three years,' he thought.

"You've grown," Sebastian stated behind him, "you're less arrogant, wiser, and less dependent on us." Ciel smiled it was true in the last three years he grew strong. Facing the Noah known as Alois Trancy helped him realize, you need to be careful. You can't just attack without strategy.

"Thank you master."

()()()train station()()()

Lavi, Allen, Kanda, and general Tiedoll arrived at the station early.

They waited about 7 minutes befor their train arrived. They got to their booth and sat down.

It was silent for a while until Tiedoll spoke up, "Every one I must warn you Michaels is a very powerful exorcist his innocence isn't so innocent. He can become a raven demon and he is immortal."

Allen and Lavi sat in half shock half awe. Kanda was indifferent; as always.

They arrived at the other station at 5:30. A blonde boy with pins holding back his bangs, blue eyes, a loose white shirt, plaid pants, work boots, and a straw hat hanging on his neck. He smiled, "Hello Allen it's good to see you. Master Ciel and general Sebastian are still at home. May-Rin and Bard are in the carriage shall we go? Dinner should be ready once we arrive."

"Hello Finny it's good to see you too. And leaving sounds good," Allen said.

"Then let's go everyone," Finny smiled.

"He's to cheery," Kanda muttered.

Tiedoll and Lavi chuckled.

They rode to the manor in silence. Once they arrived Sebastian stepped out, "Your getting old Tiedoll!"

"Well not everyone lives forever like you!" Tiedoll laughed at his old freind, "I'm in my early 50's and look like this! You're actually older than 70 somthin old Yager and you don't look a day older than 23!"

"WHOA! He's seriously older than General Yager!" Lavi gaped. Sebastian laughed and nodded.

"Come in dinner is just finishing. Can one of you get Ciel to come in? That boy isn't listening to me he said he wanted to impress Tiedoll tomorrow," Sebastian asked.

"Kanda you go get the boy." Tiedoll said. Kanda glared at the old man. But went to get him anyway. It was starting to get dark which meant a storm. He looked out and saw the boy shooting arrows at a wood target. The boy was well built (A/N: I decided with what I thought Ciel would look like) he had blue-grey-ish hair. His right eye was covered by an eye patch. And his bangs fell over it. He was pale skinned. His one eye was a brilliant blue, he had a small nose and thin lips plastered in a frown. 'He's actually quite handsome,' Kanda thought.

"Phantomhime your master says dinner is almost done. They sent me to get you in so come on."

"Fine." The boy sighed, "but call me Ciel. If you must adress me." Kanda smirked he could get used to this kid.

"My names Kanda so kid you comin in willingly or am I gonna have to drag you."

"I'm sixteen I'm not a kid!"

"Whatever Moyashi," Kanda was gonna need a new nickname for Allen.

"I'm not a bean sprout Gaizā(Geiser)"

"HEY I'M ONLY 21," Kanda snapped. Ciel just brushed past him.

()()()kitchen()()()

"HEY I'M ONLY 21!" They heard Kanda yell.

"Looks like they've met huh Sebastian?" Tiedoll laughed.

"Seems so Froy." Sebastian answered.

"This month sould be interesting" Allen said from the table next to Finny.

"Yes it should," Lavi laughed. Next to May-Rin. Who in turn just chuckled.

lovely ain't it please review dear reader-chan or reader-sama since I need tips on where to go from here so your my superior

wuv - Kibby


	2. Dinner and unexpected guest

Chapter 2: dinner and unexpected guests

"Master I'm going to eat in my study I still have paperwork to finish before bed," Ciel sighed.

Sebastian smiled, "Of course Ciel I'll bring it right up in a moment," Ciel nodded, "So much work for a young boy."

"What do you mean general?" Lavi asked.

"Well ya see tha young master runs a big company and e's trainin' to be a exorcist he is," May-Rin answered.

"Oh," Lavi mummbled. Sebastian then left to give Ciel his food.

()()()kitchen()()()

"The young lord has been through quite a bit in the past five years," everyone jumped seeing the old man named tanaka. Then he deflated to chibi tanaka, "Oh, ho, ho."

"What the hell?" Allen started.

"Eh, tanaka does that he'll use up what little energy he has and poof he's back to chibi," Finny giggled.

They heard a knock on the door. Bard whined, "WHY IS SHE HERE~~?!"

The door opened revealing a blonde girl with bouncy curls and shining eyes, "CCCCIIIIEEELLLLL!" She yelled running up the stairs

They heard yelling, "GOOD GOD LADY ELIZABETH WHY ARE IN FUCKS SAKE ARE YOU HERE?!"

"CIEL I TOLD YOU TO STOP SWEARING AND TO CALL ME LIZZY!"

()()()upstairs()()()

"Miss Lizzy now is not a good time for you to be here," Sebastian said, "We have very important guests this month."

"Oh alright I'm sorry for interrupting," she said sweetly skipping out of the house.

"Holy shit that woman will be the death of me,"

Ciel said still laying on the ground, "The Noah will find my corpse in this very room and wonder 'well damn who got to him first?'."

Sebastian laughed, "That is quite possible."

()()()after dinner()()() (A/N:sorry dinner just seems quite boring to write)

Sebastian showed everyone to their rooms and said goodnight to his apprentice. He finished the preparations for tomorrow. Ciel's targets for his bow and knifes an area to battle Allen, Kanda, Lavi, and possibly Tiedoll.

Speaking of Tiedoll he walked to his boyfriends room. Smiling deviously the whole way there scarring the shit his boyfriend was quite fun.

short for a reason next is a sebbyTiedoll lemon SEBBY IS UKE!

Coel and Kanda don't like each other yet!


	3. Chapter 3: demons a uke

Chapter 3:the demons a uke.

This. Is. SHIT.

My first YAOI lemon people.

i feel horrible you guy deserve something better but I'm too tired to re-write this piece of shit.

.:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:.:..:..:..:..:..:..:. .:..:..:.:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:.:..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:..:..:

"Froy? May I come in?" Sebastian asked knocking on the door.

"Of course sebby," he answered. Sebastian entered the room, saw Tiedoll at the desk, and snuck up behind the man and grabbed his crotch. The elder jumped then groaned. "Bloody hell… ngh… Sebastian. Eager arn't we."

"Maybe? I haven't seen you in 5 years." Sebastian pouted, "we've talked but I miss feeling you." Froy turned around and pushed his boy friend to the bed.

He stayed silent as he bent down and kissed the other. Instantly given access. Sebastian moaned into their kiss, sending blood rushing to Tiedoll's erection. He slowly pulled the buttons on Sebastian's vest out of their holes. Sebastian squirmed at the slow pace. Once the vest was removed; ever so slowly, Sebastian used his demon speed to remove the rest of their clothes except their boxers. Tiedoll chuckled at his lover. He placed kisses over Sebastian's neck once he found the spot that made him moan on the immortal mans lower collarbone he abused it. He move lower locking his lips on the right nipple, as one hand moved to Sebastian's lips, as his other fondled the ignored nipple.

Sebastian bit his lip holding in his moans. Until Froy's fingers came to his mouth. He sucked on them.

"Remember love," Tiedoll said pulling away from his lover.

"Truth be told I don't need preparation," Sebastian giggled at the look of jealousy on his Froy's face, "I fingered my self every day." If possible Froy's erection got harder at the thought. They took off their boxers. Tiedoll took the saliva from his fingers and put it on his erection. He slowly pushed into Sebastian who only winced. He sat there for a minute then pulled out, adjusted, and slammed back in directly hitting Sebastian's prostate. He kissed Sebastian before the man could scream. He slammed in and out harshly but not very fast. He abused Sebastian's prostate with deadly accuracy. "Froy~," Sebastian whined, "faster." So that's what the man did, "Fr-Froy I'm c-cu~ngh."

Tiedoll cut him off with a kiss. The both came moaning each others names; Sebastian all over their chests and stomaches and Froy deep inside his lover.


	4. AN ALERT

I am so sorry I'm just trying to get over my crappy lemon. I hate myself for it. I am also dealing with a account user named MrGoodyTwoShoes he got rid of my Kibahina story! (tears) plus my friend R24's kinda about to destroy him. I SWEAR I'M TRYIN TO STOP 'IM but I think that the only thing he's hearin' is what he wants to hear. So I was gonna put up his brother TP's songfic for 'Monster' by Skillet it was a naruto x gaara story but no he'll probly knock it off too. Plus the next chapter is supposed to be a songfic for 'Royals' by Lorde buknow he'll probly knock the whole fanfiction down then I feel so sad the two stories I get reviews on and one gets taken down What the Heck man.


End file.
